Buttons And Stations
by Hoshiro 217
Summary: Mostly me just doing drabbles, because I'm soooo bored. Depends on what song I'm listening to though.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo man, pass the booze!"

"Come on, you've already had about a dozen or something dude…"

"Who cares?"

"I care!"

"…Yeah, no-one cares!"

Minato was currently passed out at the counter. Thankfully, he was the kind of guy that always paid up his drinks, even if he didn't pay for a spot at the bar to get some sleepy nap times.

Junpei was wholly inebriated by all the beer he'd been downing, but somehow he was still functioning and awake at that time of night. It was almost funny how it worked. For Minato it was because he was always sleepy anyways.

The latter was the guy full of energy, so of course he was still awake and kicking. One probably would've thought that he hated this kinda thing, but with some help from resident sleepyhead, he didn't mind as much anymore.

Aigis was probably the only one there who was able to handle so many drinks. It was almost like she was juggling seven balls all at the same time with how much she had been able to drink so far. But of course, she was a robot, so it was natural. She was there to make sure nothing bad happened to her friends.

For once, Akihiko had been able to join in on the fun since he did just win an easy match with an equally dealt with competitor. One counter and a K.O.

Yukari and Fuuka were busier looking after their friends. They had about the same job as Aigis, but… more susceptible to getting drunk than an android.

"Waiting in a car… Waiting for a ride in the dark… Drinking in the lounge… Following the neon signs…" Minato mumbled before he became silent, with only his snores.

**AN: Ignore if ya want, this is just for me and because I listen to waaaay too much music apparently. It's basically, I listen to a song, see how much I can write on Persona when I'm inspired. No repeats of song choice, otherwise that would be booooring.**

**Anyways, whatever.**

**Midnight City - M83**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Minato Arisato. Let me tell you a small love story. It's kinda emo, probably. It's probably really, really a crap story, but it's just something I wanna get out.

If you've known me for long enough, I guess you know that a lot of girls like me, it's almost criminal. Well, let me tell you that most of the girls I bonded with just fell in love with me, no matter what I did. I don't even know why, I'm not THAT impressive of a guy.

Well, anyways. There was this one girl I really liked. One girl that simply put everyone else that I had ever met to shame in beauty, and was kind and… I gotta stop gushing. That's not why I'm here.

Anyways, she was almost like a princess in a way, even though there was no possible way that she was with all of the naivety she had. She was pretty inexperienced in the ways of the world, but now that I've spent more time with her I knew that she could fit into city life easily.

Um… with everything that she's done for me, literally giving me my life back no less, I thought it was all pretty perfect.

But… you know, things never go the way that they're planned. The damned Fates said so. They knew so. I almost wonder if they take utter pleasure in doing these things to the people's lives they weave.

Well…

"What now?"

"There isn't anything left. Don't you understand, Minato-kun?" she said with a sweet voice.

"So is this it?" I scoffed.

"What do you think?"

I placed my earphones onto my ears, filling my head with sound, sound, more sound…

She's gone. I can't exactly blame her for that. She was spontaneous, and… just… I guess it wasn't meant to be?

"I wish I could have quit you. I wish I never missed you and told you that I loved you every time I fucked you! The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through! Obsessed with the thought of you the pain just grew and grew! How could you do this to me? Look at what I made for you! It never was enough and the world is what I gave you! I used to be love struck, now I'm just fucked up! Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!"

Told ya it was emo. Ah well. In the end we just move on, with plenty more scars than before.

I still wonder whether she thinks about me.

I do. That silly, quirky, weirdness that she had, the undoubtable charm, and the things she said… I still remember her. Ah well, what you get for being stuck in the past.

**AN: *cough* Minabeth *cough***

**Black Dahlia - Hollywood Undead**


End file.
